ninjago on holiday
by eletricfox1990
Summary: basically what the title says :P
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja holiday story**

 **Hi** **I'm back and here is the Ninjago holiday story and iv made my mind decided to take the ninja to Spain the characters included in this are**

* * *

Jay

Kai

Nya

Lloyd

Zane

Cole

p.i.x.a.l

wu

Garmadon

Cyrus

* * *

 **I'm nearly finished with the first chapter so it will be uploaded but if you want I could add an oc or two so if your intrested pm me or put them in the reviews**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Any Ninjago siblings:**

 **Regular outfit:**

 **Ninja you ship them with (out off kai, Lloyd,cole,):**

 **Personality:**

 **appearance (please be descriptive)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm not dead so let's just skip the long story on why I haven't updated in over a month and crack on with the story

Cole's pov

"COLE GET YOU BUT UP NOW!"

I don't know why I let her stay with me like seriously I'm talking about my 16 year old sister crystal she is two years younger than me but by god she's more annoying than anything and then there's the Lloyd problem. You see when my sister lived with my dad I was fine with her being with Lloyd but now she's living with me she's living with him and you don't know how many nights I've spent spying on them to because…. Well you know… anyway the ninja and I were going on holiday but then big gob kai couldn't keep it shut so now it's Zane, p.i.x.a.l, kai, me, crystal, maddy, jay, nya, Lloyd, wu, Garmadon and Cyrus (should of took a breath there). "I'm coming"

"Guess who's nearly packed"

"No idea maddy"

"Me"

"Yay"

"At least try to look happy"

"My sister is sharing a room in Spain with her boyfriend"

"You're just jealous that I might lose it before you"

"Lose what?"

"You know"

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE NOT GOING!"

"God I'm joking"

"Plus…."

"Go on..."

"No"

Zane's pov

"Morning"

I look down at a beautiful figure wriggling in my arms after 8 months of being together I could finally say that I could be seen with her without wondering if Cyrus was around. Yea Cyrus is a nice guy but when your sat in a room with him and he asks who give the closes thing he has to a daughter the hikey or her neck you never know where to put your face (get where I'm coming from) well who cares all I can think about is the fact I'm going away soon with the closes thing I have to family and its gonna be great.

"What time is it….Zane...? You awake?"

"Yea...I think"

"What time is it?"

"8:30"

"Ok"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"I love you Pixal"

"I love you too"

I go to kiss her but were soon interrupted by my sister walking in.

"Zane have you seen... am I interrupting"

"Ye..."

"No I was just going to get up anyway... see you later then Zane"

"Pixal..."

I look at maddy I make it quite clear she slightly annoyed me but she's my sister so I can't get mad.

"What was it maddy"

"I…first what was you doing that a thankfully interrupted"

I slightly blush "err. Nothing"

"Don't believe you…. Eww Zane!"

"What..."

"You wasn't going to you know… give it to her?"

"Maddy… get out!"

"Ewwwwww… please tell me it's not true"

I quickly jump out of bed to try and avoid the subject but end up going flying into my sister sending her flying and me hitting a counter and no it's not true but I would rather keep my sister and my sex life separate…. Wait I have no sex life.

Kais pov

*CRASH*

"Zane go see who's at the door"

"Haha jay "

"Shh nya quite"

I wake up to my normal atmosphere but then see I a mirror dangling off the ceiling I look into it an "wtf why am I wearing make-up"

"HAHAHA wait I'm gonna puke"

"Eww jay!"

"YOU TOO!"

"run!"

"If I didn't need a shower id kill you"

Cyrus pov

"I'm back"

I recognise the voice almost instantly

"Good I was starting to get worried"

"I told you no need to worry"

"I don't see Zane's car…"

"Cause I walked"

"Not again..."

"What?"

I cup her little cheeks in my hands "you had a row again didn't you?"

"No… I just decided to walk it instead of making him go to trouble of getting the car sorted"

"Ok…if you're sure you're ok"

"Fine Mr borg"

"I told you I prefer dad"

"Ok…dad"

There you go ill try to upade as soon as possible so please review and tell me what you think and a massive shout out to madninjagirl14 and wordjumble29 for letting me use there oc's anyway Casey signing out


	3. Chapter 3

**Right so I was planning on updating Tuesdays and Thursdays but tomorrow at my gces drama final performance bla blah blah so I decided to write today.**

Maddy pov

"Sun cream"

"Check"  
"sunglasses"

"Check"

"I give up sort it yourself"

I really enjoy spending time with Zane but he always complains that I'm shy in front of others well who wouldn't feel shy in a house full of 18 year old boys and two girls and I've only been here two weeks and so far it's been ok with everybody but kai and jay. Jay way too giggly and annoying and kai he literally flips at everything. Zane says going away with the ninja will give us some 'bonding' time but really I don't to bond with the ninja I'd rather read a book and then make nya and crystal listen to how good it was.

"Maddy this is your suitcase"

"Yes and?"

"I don't want to sort it"

"Why?"

"What happens if I come across any personal products?"

"You'll live plus you practically live with your girlfriend why would it be a problem"

Nya pov

"Jay you nearly ready we leave in five minutes"

"Coming Miss Nya"

"Jay shut up"

"You shut it fire breath"

"At least I don't have cheese breath"

"GUYS SHUT IT!"

We walked out to see zane, maddy, Cole and crystal waiting for us because wu Garmadon and Lloyd were meeting us at the airport.

Zane's pov

Worst…drive…ever after nearly squashing kai with all the suitcases everybody then argued where then wanted to sit so in the end I drove nobody sat next to me for most the journey don't know why but when I said who's sitting next to me everybody snickered then said not me then in the set of seats behind me were maddy nya and jay then in the back was Cole and crystal after about 20 mins we arrived at borg tower were we was greeted by Cyrus and Pixal after everybody went for bathroom break they all climbed into the car and guess who sat next to me yep Cyrus so all the way there every five minutes I was asked questions like "so…how was your night" and "what are your plans for when you get back".

 **Short chapter I know but iv got to get it done as I'm meeting my mates at 6 and will only be back around half nine so ill put it on then anyway please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**im so so so so sorry for not updating iv been sooo busy so anyways heres chapter 4**

 **btw this will be an chapter based on pixal and zane (Warning: very rocky pixane fluff ahead and minor sexual themes but nothing too serious )**

* * *

 **zanes pov**

ok so we've arrived and it amazing and the rooms are massive and we only have to share with one person so we decided jay and nya , Lloyd and crystal , me and maddie , kai and cole , garmadon and wu and pixal and cyrus so the rest have gone to the pool why I sort the rooms out on my own...kind of , well I was on my own until I heard a gentle knock on my door I open it to see pixal looking up at me it was awkward because she was wearing nothing but a towel I felt my cheeks warm up and never realised it until she said that id just been stood there staring at her for nearly 5 mins

" zane, are you gonna let me in we've been stood here for 4 minutes and 32.69 seconds "

"oh yes sorry pixal, but I never remember ordering room service "

"huh"

"never mind"

As kai said I really need to work on my humour. she just came and sat on my bed and started unpacking with me I really wanted to ask her to put some clothes on but I didn't want her to feel awkward so I just tried not to look at her its not that I don't adore her its just Iv never seen a girl in anything less then a swimming costume and its awkward plus I think I would have to kill myself if Cyrus walked in.

"zane?"

"yes"

"are you a... you know..."

"no I don't know"

"don't make me say it"

"its okay just say it "

"virgin"

"well...yes and you?"

"I don't know "

"why did you ask"

"because nya asked me before and when I said I don't know she looked very confused

"it fine kai and cole are just the same its nothing to be worried about"

"im not worried just curious"

"why are you curious"

"zane...whats a virgin?"

" really pixal? "

"really zane"

"it someone who has never had sexual intercourse"

"I see"

"pixal..so are you a virgin"

"yes"

"good"

"why is that good"

"because your support to save it for someone who is special like a boyfriend or girlfriend"

"oh I see"

"and only when your ready do you then take the next step in your relationship"

"how do you know when your ready"

" I don't know I guess you just know when your ready"

"oh ok"

she started shifting about on my bed i thought nothing of it until she craled next to me and started to push me up to the top of my bed

"whats up pixal"

"I want to try something"

"we cant not here"

"im sorry have I upset you or made you uncomfortable "

"no it just not safe anyone could walk in"

"but you need a key to get in"

"oh right... pixal I do want to do this but I don't want to hurt you or make you upset"

"will it hurt"

"well yes.. but im still willing to try"

"o..ok"

I pulled her onto my lap and pulled her close to me and started kissing her I could tell it was much more passionate then ever before. i started leaving kisses down her neck as she struggled to undo my shirt buttons as she finished I heard the door click and in walked cyrus.

"zane have you seen...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"oh shit!"

* * *

 **well poor zane anyway there you go see you on Tuesday promise**


End file.
